ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Groza
are cryokinetic aliens that comes from the Groza-star system. A member of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, , romanized Glozam, arrived on Earth to attack Mebius, and a second one, named , is part of the Darkness Five. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 52 m *Weight: 200 kg ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Groza Star System History Ultraman Mebius The first appearing Alien Groza, Grozam is the third member of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings to fight Ultraman Mebius. Unlike his fellow teammates who prefers psychological manipulation and trickery, Grozam resorts to brute strength and prefers face-to-face combat against the Earth's protector Ultraman Mebius. Managed to defeat the young warrior and froze him to a nearby dam, he gloated his victory over the citizens but was reminded by Mefilas not to underestimate both the Ultraman and the humanity. When Crew GUYS revived Mebius, Grozam fought the young warrior and Ultraseven and once more proven his immortality after being shattered to pieces by their attack but his underestimation for humanity bites him back when Konomi of Crew GUYS used the Maxwell Tornado and burned his pieces. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Although not clearly seen, Grozam is one of the many monsters who makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Ultra Zero Fight & Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Geed A human sized Alien Groza reappears in this series as an AIB agent. He, along with his colleagues watched the activities of Kei Fukuide from the AIB base. When Kei discovered them observing him, he destroyed the field agent's disguising device and compromised the mission, leading to the control panel where the alien stood to malfunction. Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax Alien Groza is set to appear in the movie. Powers and Weapons * : Grozam can emit a cloud of quick-freezing mist from his mouth. This ice mist can be used to freeze entire lakes in just seconds and can even turn weaker energy attacks into ice, making them fall to the ground and shatter. He also claimed that he is capable of freezing the entire planet Earth within a matter of seconds. **Ice Blast: Grozam can launch numerous, explosive blasts of solid ice from his mouth. *Reformation: Having a body made completely of ice, Grozam is capable of quickly reforming should his body be blown to bits. This also means he has an enhanced form of regeneration, able to use his icy body to fill in large wounds and even keep him from falling apart when sliced in half. *Ice Blade: On each of Grozam’s arms rest a long, deadly blade. These blades can also extend to sword-like lengths. Not only can he use these with great skill, but once stabbed into a victim, the blade can be broken and the victim will be frozen in ice, possibly forever. *Freeze Pulse: Should Grozam be set on fire, he can release a quick blast of freezing air from his body, quickly dousing the flames. *Size Change: Grozam can change his size from that of a man to that of a giant and back again. When at a human size, he will lose the spikes and blades on his body. *Teleportation: Grozam can teleport anywhere he wishes. Glozam Ice Mist.png|Hell Frozen Breath Golzam Ice Blast.png|Ice Blast Glozam Reformation.gif|Reformation Glozam Ice Blade.png|Ice Blade Glozam Freeze Pulse.gif|Freeze Pulse Glozam Size Change.gif|Size Change Glozam Teleportation.gif|Teleportation Other Media Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Three Alien Grozas appear in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, one named Grrowrun, one named Groll, and one named Granzer. Ultraman Chronicle: ZERO & GEED An Alien Groza is among the four aliens in the same class as Riku Asakura and Pega, alongside a Cicada Man, a Cicada Woman, and an Alien Mefilas. Gallery Ultraman Mebius GROZAM II.jpg Glozam small I.png Glozam small hood.png Glozam small.png GROZAM III.jpg Glozam breath.png GROZAM IV.jpg GROZAM VI.jpg GROZAM VII.jpg GROZAM VIII.jpg Glozam saber.png GROZAM IX.jpg GROZAM X.jpg GROZAM XI.png Seven Mebius v Groza.jpg Seven vs Groza.jpg c5623.jpg Glozam small - big.png Ultra Zero Fight Glocken.jpg Ultraman Geed AIB Agents.png id:Alien Groza Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Revived Characters Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Alien Empera's agents Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju